lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Littles merchandise
The ' Lalaloopsy Littles' are the little siblings of the Lalaloopsies. They were sold on their own but were encouraged to be bought alongside their older siblings. Not all Littles were sold on their own though, some were only available through deluxe bundles or exclusive sister packs. Several lines of products were given to the Littles, such as minis, fashion packs, and rocker-strollers. Littles Dolls Explore the magical world of Lalaloopsy and create mischief in Lalaloopsy Land with Lalaloopsy Littles, the adorable younger siblings of your favorite Lalaloopsy characters. *Adorable Lalaloopsy Littles dolls *They are the younger siblings of original Lalaloopsy characters Basic Bundles Box.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff / 2012 (spring assortment) Specs Box.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot / 2012 (spring assortment) Sprinkle Box.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie / 2012 (spring assortment) Squirt Box.jpg|Squirt Lil' Top / 2012 (spring assortment) Matey Box.jpg|Matey Anchors / 2012 (spring assortment) Pita Mirage Little Doll box.png|Pita Mirage / 2012 (spring assortment) Scribbles Box.jpg|Scribbles Splash / 2012 (spring assortment) Trinket Box.jpg|Trinket Sparkles / 2012 (spring assortment) Blanket Box.jpg|Blanket Featherbed / 2012 (fall assortment) Twinkle Box.jpg|Twinkle N. Flutters / 2012 (fall assortment) Tricky Box.jpg|Tricky Mysterious / 2012 (fall assortment) Trouble Box.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails / 2012 (fall assortment) petal.PNG|Petal Flowerpot / 2013 (spring assortment) red.PNG|Red Fiery Flame / 2013 (spring assortment) Whiskers lion's roar (new box).jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar / 2013 (spring assortment) Sherri charades (new box).jpg|Sherri Charades / 2013 (spring assortment) Kiwi Tiki Wiki Little Doll box.png|Kiwi Tiki Wiki / 2013 (fall assortment) Officila box.PNG|Twisty Tumblelina / 2013 (fall assortment) Mimi La Sweet Little Doll box.png|Mimi La Sweet / 2014 (spring assortment) Spoons Waffle Cone Little Doll box.png|Spoons Waffle Cone / 2014 (spring assortment) Tiny Might (Box).jpg|Tiny Might / 2014 (spring assortment) 61JnUI7E9GL. SL1500 .jpg|Twirly Figure Eight / 2014 (spring assortment) Beauty Fairest - Littles doll - box.jpg|Beauty Fairest / 2014 (fall assortment) Bow Bah Peep - Littles doll - box.jpg|Bow Bah Peep / 2014 (fall assortment) Cape Riding Hood - Littles doll - box.jpg|Cape Riding Hood / 2014 (fall assortment) Ribbon Slippers - Littles doll - box.jpg|Ribbon Slippers / 2014 (fall assortment) Streamers Box.jpg|Streamers Carnivale / 2015 (spring assortment) Posy Golden Petals Little Doll box.png|Posy Golden Petals / 2015 (spring assortment) Box Front-Dream E.jpg|Dream E. Wishes / 2015 (spring assortment) Breeze E. Sky Little Doll box.png|Breeze E. Sky / 2015 (spring assortment) Wishes Slice O' Cake Little Doll box.png|Wishes Slice O' Cake / 2015 (spring assortment) Giggly Fruit Drops Little Doll box.png|Giggly Fruit Drops / 2015 (spring assortment) Mallow Sweet Fluff Little Doll box.png|Mallow Sweet Fluff‎ / 2015 (spring assortment) Whispy Sugar Puff Little Doll box.png|Whispy Sugar Puff‎ / 2015 (spring assortment) Deluxe Stumbles Box.jpg|Sew Cute Patient: Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises / 2012 Trinket Sparkles SSP Little Doll box.png|Super Silly Party: Trinket Sparkles / 2015 Sprinkle Spice Cookie SSP Little Doll box.png|Super Silly Party: Sprinkle Spice Cookie / 2015 Bundles Snuggle Stuff SSP Little Doll box.png|Super Silly Party: Bundles Snuggle Stuff / 2015 Squirt Lil Top SSP Little Doll box.png|Super Silly Party: Squirt Lil Top / 2015 Mini Littles Hold the cuteness of Lalaloopsy Littles in the palm of your hand. Mini Lalaloopsy Littles each come with their older sibling and an adorable pet. *Doll has movable arms, legs and head *Includes Mini Lalaloopsy doll, her pet and her Little's sibling *Collect them all mini sister pack 2.PNG|Bundles & Mittens / 2013 (spring assortment) mini sister pack 3.PNG|Specs & Bea / 2013 (spring assortment) mini sister pack 1.PNG|Sprinkle & Crumbs / 2013 (spring assortment) mini sister pack 4.PNG|Squirt & Peanut / 2013 (spring assortment) Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG|Blanket & Pillow / 2013 (fall assortment) Mini Splash Sisters.PNG|Scribbles & Spot / 2013 (fall assortment) Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG|Trinket & Jewel / 2013 (fall assortment) Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG|Twinkle & Pix E. / 2013 (fall assortment) Mini Sisters - Sahara&Pita (Box).jpg|Pita & Sahara / 2014 (spring assortment) Mini Sisters - Rosy&Stumbles (Box).jpg|Stumbles & Rosy / 2014 (spring assortment) Mini Sisters - Misty&Tricky (Box).jpg|Tricky & Misty / 2014 (spring assortment) Mini Sisters - Prairie&Trouble (Box).jpg|Trouble & Prairie / 2014 (spring assortment) BlossomandPetalBox.jpg|Petal & Blossom MangoandKiwiBox.jpg|Kiwi & Mango TippyandTwistyBox.jpg|Twisty & Tippy SuzetteandMimiBox.jpg|Mimi & Suzette Spoons and Scoops Box.jpg|Spoons & Scoops Whiskers and Kat Box.jpg|Whiskers & Kat Sherri and Charolette Box.jpg|Sherri & Charlotte Tiny and Dyna Box.jpg|Tiny & Dyna Scarlet and Cape MDB.png Little and Bow Bah MDB.png Snowy and Beauty MDB.png Cinder and Ribbon MDB.png Littles "Rocker 'n' Stroller" Now you can push your Lalaloopsy Littles dolls around town in the Littles Rocker 'n' Stroller! When you get home, convert the push stroller in to a rocking pet toy. *2-in-1 Lalaloopsy Littles Rocker 'n' Stroller *Adjustable handle *Push stroller converts into a rocking pet *Detachable apple-wagon for pet *Fits any Lalaloopsy Littles doll Rocker 'n' Stroller - Scribbles (Box).png Littles Rocker 'n' Stroller - Sherri (Box).jpg Littles Fashion You can dress up your whimsical Lalaloopsy toddler dolls in adorable outfits for every occasion *Adorable Lalaloopsy Littles Fashions *Fashions fit any Lalaloopsy Littles doll 511083XX2-520399-Lalaloopsy-Littles-Doll-Fashion-Pack-Ladybug-FW-PKG-F.jpg Fashion Pack Bundles.jpg Fashion Pack Pita.jpg Fashion Pack Sprinkle Spice.jpg Fashion Pack Squirt.jpg Fashion Pack Stumbles.jpg Fashion Pack Tricky.jpg Fashion Pack Trinket.jpg Fashion Pack Trouble.jpg Lala-Oopsies For more on the Lala-Oopsies spin off line, please visit its page. Category:Doll Line